This invention relates to a method and apparatus for popping corn using heated air. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable apparatus for popping corn using heated air and using the same heated air to carry the popped kernels from the popping chamber.
The popping of corn is done most commonly by one of two methods. One method is to use oil to coat the kernels of corn prior to heating the kernels such as in a pot or kettle. Another known method of popping corn is the use of hot air passing over the kernels of corn, suspending the kernels in the hot air, and carrying the popped corn from a popping chamber to a separate location.
The latter method has several advantages over the method of popping corn using oil. One advantage is that the popped corn is oil-free which may be better for some consumers who pop corn and whose diets may restrict the use of oil. Further, the elimination of oil from popping corn minimizes the cleanup required for the corn popping apparatus. Ease of cleaning and sanitation are important considerations for food product apparatus. Kernels of corn popped using the method of passing hot air over the kernels generally results in larger popped kernels having a more uniform size. The taste is also affected in that the kernel popped to a larger size has a lighter texture. A hot air popping method thus results in a better product of popped corn in appearance and taste.
It is known in the art to provide heated air poppers for popping kernels of corn. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,134, issued July 1, 1952 to R. B. Nelson, discloses an apparatus having a high frequency dielectric heater for heating popcorn which is suspended in a funnel-shaped chamber by air flowing from the small end of the funnel to the large upper end. When the kernels of corn are popped in the funnel by the heated air, the upward flowing air expands and the velocity decreases resulting in the popped corn being carried out to the top of the funnel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,355, issued Jan. 26, 1960 to J. Green, also shows a corn popping apparatus wherein currents of heated air carry raw unpopped kernels upwardly to a popping zone and suspend them in that zone until the kernels are popped. The vertically oriented popping zone is an expansion zone so that popped kernels are conveyed out of that zone to another location by the same air that popped the corn.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a vertically oriented cylindrical popping chamber including a conical member upwardly projecting from the bottom of the chamber. Heated air can enter the chamber through slanted baffles or vanes around its sides to give the heated air a swirling motion to circulate the kernels until popped within the chamber. A restriction of the upper section of the popping chamber permits only the popped corn to leave the popping chamber as the unpopped kernels remain. Such an apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,440, issued June 6, 1967 to Don S. Grant. Above the restriction the air expands and the air velocity decreases such that the air carries the popped kernels of corn from the chamber leaving behind the unpopped kernels.
Further, it is known to provide a hollow body or chute attached to the top of a popping chamber to discharge popped corn into a container. Such a device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,567, issued Oct. 23, 1962 to A. W. Lindemann, does not use the hot air popping method of popping corn, but instead, kernels of corn are heated in a popping chamber and by the reason of its own energy when popped, each piece of popped corn is delivered through the chute into a container.
Recognizing the advantages normally associated with popping corn by heated air, there still exists a need for an uncomplicated method and apparatus that can be easily used by an ordinary person without any particular mechanical skill. It is desirable that the device be portable for use in the home or elsewhere where conventional electrical outlets are available. Further, the time duration of the popping cycle from putting kernels into the device until popped corn is discharged should be short. Discharge of popped corn from the popping chamber of the device should be controlled so that popped and/or unpopped kernels are not wildly carried by the flowing air and likely to cause injury to the user. Still further, it is desirable that the device be continuously operable to provide as much popped corn as the user may want without having to shut off, or clean or handle the device.